1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording control apparatus that controls a plurality of recording devices connected thereto, and a control method for the recording control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recording devices in recent years have a recording unit that records content onto a recording medium such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk), BD (Blu-ray Disk (R)), or HD-DVD (High Definition DVD). Besides this recording unit for such a recording medium, the recording devices typically have an HDD (Hard Disk Drive).
A DVD recorder has an HDD and a DVD recording unit (DVD drive), where content can be recorded onto the HDD with HD (High Definition) image quality. A user can down-convert the content and record it onto a DVD with SD (Standard Definition) image quality.
A BD recorder has an HDD and a BD recording unit (BD drive), where content can be recorded onto the HDD and the BD while HD image quality of the content is maintained.
One of digital interface standards for connecting such recording devices to a digital television receiver is HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface).
HDMI is a standard developed based on a digital video transmission technique called TMDS (Transition-Minimized Differential Signaling). HDMI allows operations of connected devices to be controlled with each other by authenticating each other device through DDC (Display Data Channel) and by transmitting commands with CEC (Consumer Electronics Control).
Thus, a user can use HDMI to control recording from a digital television receiver onto a recording device, and to control playback.
With the recent emergence of digital television receivers having a plurality of HDMI connectors, cases are increasing where a digital television receiver is used with a plurality of recording devices connected thereto.
The ability to connect a plurality of recording devices to a digital television receiver provides a user with the freedom to select a recording medium for recording content among a plurality of candidate recording media. On the other hand, a problem is that the user has to select which recording device to use at the time of recording or at the time of scheduling the recording.
For such a problem, several solutions have been presented. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-54022 discloses a method of automatically selecting a recording device for recording content where a plurality of recording devices are connected to a digital television receiver. Specifically, user-preset priority of the recording devices and state information about each recording device are used. The state information may include whether or not each recording device is capable of recording, whether or not a recording medium is loaded, whether or not the recording medium is recordable (whether or not it is read-only), and whether or not the recording capacity of the recording medium is larger than the size of a program to be recorded.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-165925 describes a method for a user to preset which recording medium to be used for recording and fixedly select a recording medium where a plurality of recording media that satisfy equal image quality performance are provided in a single recording device.
However, the above Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-54022 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-165925 are directed to methods of selecting a recording medium optimal for primary recording. Primary recording refers to the action of initially recording video content received via a broadcasting wave or the like. On the other hand, the action of copying or moving the content once recorded in the HDD for primary recording onto a DVD or BD will hereinafter be referred to as secondary recording.
A user often primarily records a program onto the HDD without determining beforehand whether or not the program is to be recorded secondarily. Therefore, it is often the case that, when the program once recorded in the HDD is desired to be recorded and saved in another recording medium, the user finds that the program has been primarily recorded with a recording device that does not allow the image quality or recording medium the user desires.
For example, even when a program the user wants to save has HD image quality, the program must be degraded to SD image quality for secondary recording onto a recording medium if the program has been primarily recorded with a DVD recorder. As another possible case, even though the user has a DVD recorder supporting dual-layer recording and a DVD recorder supporting only single-layer recording, the user may primarily record a program with the DVD recorder supporting only single-layer recording. Then, the amount of data of the program may be larger than the recording capacity of single-layer recording. In this case, the program will be secondarily recorded onto one DVD with a degraded image quality, or the program will be divided and recorded onto two DVDS. However, if the program has an amount of data that can be recorded onto one dual-layer DVD, such inconvenience as the image quality degradation or the divided program can be avoided by primarily recording the program with the DVD recorder supporting dual-layer recording.
The techniques disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-54022 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-165925 take into account selecting a recording device optimal for primary recording, but does not take into account whether the recording device optimal for primary recording is also suitable for secondary recording. Therefore, the techniques disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-54022 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-165925 can simply be applied to select an unsuitable recording device for secondary recording when the user desires secondary recording.